Virtual machines, which are an abstraction of physical computing resources, may include a guest operating system that operates therein. Guest operating systems, like operating systems in non-virtualized environments, are susceptible to system exceptions, or crashes. Datacenters may include thousands, tens of thousands, or more virtual machines that are operating concurrently. Known methods for determining the status of a guest operating system include viewing the console of the virtual machine, analyzing operating system files, and executing user-space software tools within the guest operating system. Using such methods, administrators of large datacenters may be unable to continuously monitor the status of each operating system to ensure that operating systems are operating as expected. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for detecting guest operating system crashes and reporting such crashes to administrators.